


Special Customer

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Butcher Roadhog, Demon Junkrat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junkrat goes to the butcher shop





	Special Customer

Life down under had always been pretty "chill" for Junkrat. Though a while ago he would be referring to his homeland with that term, now he meant it as in way down under the ground. Still pretty chill, except for the fact Hell was burning hot. But then again Australia used be, too.

A lot more things in the afterlife were just like before, actually. Junkrat lived as if he never even died. If he didn't look at the mirror and saw a red demon with yellow glowing eyes and horns he might've thought he was still living on the surface. He did hear in heaven things were different, that there it was all just a big party going on forever and everything you ever wanted. Too bad he’d never find out for sure, because Junkrat was just an ordinary working class demon, who was never invited to parties and who had to do everything for himself.

Today, Junkrat decided he'd give himself a little treat and go get some good fresh meat. He had a tradition to enter the butcher shop and annoy the dead shit out of everyone there. He'd do that in every place he'd go, really, but the butcher shop was his favorite one by far. He would usually kick the front door open and yell “Roadhog! Yer favorite customer is here!”, and that's exactly what he did this time.

His triumphal entry made everyone turn their red angered eyes towards him and scowl, and it also made Roadhog give out a deep warning growl in reply, so it was all according to plan. Roadhog was the owner of the butcher shop. Roadhog was some kind of alias, since no one in Hell knew real name, but everyone just called him "The Butcher" anyway. The guy was big, bigger and taller than Junkrat who had always been a pretty big fella, and had a quite intimidating skull for a head, with canines so long poking out of it they even curved at the ends. It was all complete with flaming eyes and horns way thicker than most demons' too. There was also some kind of metallic hoop on his jaw, each of the ends fixated on either side of it, which made him look like some kind of gargoyle. Junkrat itched to pull on that thing everytime he looked at it.

As the annoying demon he was, Junkrat made his way to the balcony, passing by everyone else in the line. He was sure all of the creatures there wanted to forceful and painfully detach his head from his body by now, and he reveled in that kind of attention.

“Oh Hoggy, did ye miss me? I’ll say, yer skull and horns are looking great today! Been using a new bone care product I don’t know about?”

Roadhog didn't bother with a reply.

“Ah, okay okay, I understand. End of the line eh?”

It was hard for Junkrat to stay put. He remembers this even from when he was alive, loving to mess around with everything, spending most of his time getting himself in trouble with all kinds of dangerous things and people. Probably why he kicked the bucket so soon at 25. Here lied Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes, never the one to have any kind of self preservation instincts, and so never the one to give a damn. But at that time and place, Junkrat would control himself and wait in line and behave if it meant he would get his sweet, deviously delicious reward afterwards.

After the customer in front of him got served and left, it was just Junkrat and The Butcher alone in the room. For most, that would’ve been an intimidating experience. There were rumors The Butcher was a merciless torturer, that in life he had been a ruthless killer and that’s why he had been brought to hell. He had a reputation as a powerful entity not to be messed with.

But Junkrat knew better as he stood on his tiptoes to give that skull a loud peck. “Mwah!”

Roadhog grunted, and went back to grinding his knives. “Y'know if the door breaks, it’s on you.”

“Aww! Nonsense. It’s not gonna break. And ye wouldn't ever charge me for it. I'm yer special customer!", he giggled. "Besides how else am I supposed to let y'know I have arrived in yer humble shop?”

“Hard to know when yer not around.”

Junkrat slowly brought his face closer to Roadhog's, giving him big, playful grin. "Does that mean... ye miss me?"

And then the sound of knives against each other stopped.

"Yeah, actually."

And then Junkrat's grin immediately fell because he was actually just being a clown and Roadhog had to give him a serious answer, one that was starting to make him feel all sentimental the more he thought about it. So instead of a quick playful peck, this time Junkrat reached out to take that skull in between his hands and give him a real kiss.

To be honest, it was kinda weird to kiss a skull. There were no lips to move against his own, and Junkrat was only really kissing a set of teeth. He had asked Hog about it once, and he had assured Junkrat that he could feel it, the smoothness of his lips and the over the top amount of spit that wouldn’t stop coming from his mouth.

Roadhog was more than strong enough to pick Junkrat up and place him to sit on the balcony. It had leftover meat and its juices still in it and it was frankly really fucking gross. Junkrat absolutely loved it.

Those big powerful hands then began to explore his body, wandering across his back. One hand from Hog was enough to engulf his whole ass and Junkrat moaned as he felt it being squeezed in The Butcher's grip. In return, Junkrat held Roadhog close with an arm around his neck, dragging his mouth all over his skull to kiss and nip at it. With the other, he took a hold of that convenient hoop on his jaw and _pulled_ it, Roadhog’s mouth being forcefully pulled open and Junkrat's long demon tongue slipping right into it. Sometimes that pointy set of teeth would lightly close during this, trapping Junkrat's tongue between them, decorating Roadhog's jaw with candy red blood. Junkrat would just be all the more eager to keep licking his face all over after that.

Junkrat spread his legs wide to accommodate The Butcher's large gut between them, so he could move his hips to rut against it. He loved to be reminded of how huge and strong his partner was. He then began to drag his sharp black nails along Roadhog’s broad back, leaving his own marks, while Roadhog broke the kiss and moved his mouth to the demon's long, slender neck instead. The bites Hog could leave with his sharp teeth were both painful and delicious, and later Junkrat would admire the deep bite marks they left.

It was easy to get lost in the mix of sensations during his fun times with Hog. It was pleasure and pain, it was the disgusting smell of the butcher shop, their moaning and Roadhog's deep grunt that he could feel reverberating through his skin. It filled his every sense and made his whole body tingle with pleasure. It was good.

Suddenly, Roadhog grabbed one of Junkrat's horns and yanked his head back. The demon panted, clearly not expecting the abrupt stop.

"What the hell, mate!?"

“Hm… Can’t stay much today. Big order. Lotta work.”

“Ye can’t be serious!", Junkrat whined. Roadhog caressed his back, as if apologizing.

"M'sorry."

"But we were just getting to the good part! Why do ye have t'be such a known guy around here..."

Roadhog chuckled. "Was a pretty known guy up there too", to which Junkrat dropped his pouting and instead gave him his signature devil smile.

"Oh is that so... Mako?"

"Shut up."

Junkrat cackled. "Aw, I can't stay mad at ya... Never could! Y'know that."

Roadhog fondled the demon's cheek, and gave him a "kiss" on the forehead. "Y'can come in after it's closed."

Junkrat's eyes lit up, grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah?"

"Yeah... Ain't you my special customer?"

**Author's Note:**

> again english is not my first language so please tell me if you find any mistakes. i kinda rushed the end there because if i didn't this would never get posted so.  
> also hey butcher roadhog is really hot what the hell.


End file.
